Hidden in Plain Sight
by Ritz-chan
Summary: Her life was perfect, or it used to be. Before everything went to hell she used to be a famous actress living the glamorous life in LA, known party girl and soon to be wife. It all changed when her asshole of a fiance left her at the altar and ran off to the Bahamas with her best friend. Heart broken, betrayed and on the run from the paparazzi she goes to visit her cousin Lydia.
1. Summary

Summary:

Meet Lucy.

Her life was perfect, or it used to be. Before everything went to hell she used to be a famous actress living the glamorous life in LA, known party girl and soon to be wife.

It all changed when her asshole of a fiance left her at the altar and ran off to the Bahamas with her best friend.

Now heart broken, betrayed and on the run from the paparazzi she just wants somewhere safe to hide from her problems, and what better place than Beacon Hills?

Her cousin was in for a surprise, because Lucy Martin is coming home and she carries a few secrets of her own.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had decided to publish this new fanfic in 2015, but since I got the inspiration to write the first chapter before then I decided to post it now. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter I: **_Meet the Bride_

I didn't use to believe in fairy tales, nor did I believe in happily ever afters and the like. When I was fifteen an old friend of mine told me _"There's someone out there meant to be yours..."_, and at the time I really didn't believe it.

Love wasn't something I knew at that age, I had never really seen it. My parents had a one night stand and nine months after, my mom knocked on my father's door and dumped me there. She didn't even name me, and I never really met her. My father was the party guy, the forever bachelor and he knew nothing of caring for a baby so he did what was easiest for him and dumped me with his younger sister and her husband.

They too knew nothing of children, they were still young and hadn't even thought of the possibility of having kids but aunt Natalie would never abandon a defenseless child and took me in. She was the one to name me Lucy and she formally adopted me, making me a Martin. While my aunt and uncle loved each other, their work was always the major focus of their attention and it later resulted in their divorce.

When Lydia was born I became her older sister, even though I was her cousin, and tried to give her all the attention her parents didn't give her but I left Beacon Hills when I was seventeen, the same year her parents got divorced. That year, when my asshole of a father heard his sister had gotten divorced he thought that she couldn't possibly take care of an ten year old and a seventeen year old alone. So he decided that it was for the best to send me to LA to live with his mother, my grandmother.

Gran lived alone in LA, both of her kids living their lives away from her, so she loved the idea of having some family around. Alexandria Morgan was one of the toughest cookies around, even in her old age. She showed me love, but not the kind I was looking for, and she also showed me the show business. In her younger years she used to be a famous actress, and I took a page out of her book. She lived long enough to see me become a great actress, and passed away when I was twenty-one.

She always wanted me to find what I was looking for, happiness. I wished nothing more than to have her with me tomorrow, the day of my wedding. Jack Parker was everything I ever dreamed in a man. He was sophisticated, good looking, generous, famous, rich, kind... Basically, the perfect man for me.

"I hope you're watching me tomorrow gran." I whispered to myself, as I glanced over my wedding dress. My very expensive, and perfect, Vera Wang dress. While I love a good party I had wanted my wedding to be a small occasion, far from the tabloids. My soon to be mother in law, Susan, however had decided that it should be a grand occasion and that it should be shared with the world so now my wedding was happening in the biggest church in LA, and all paparazzi had invitations.

"Did you say something love?" Jack inquired, as he stepped into my walk-in closet.

"Nothing." I reply nonchalantly, until I noticed who it was. "Jack what are you doing here?! The groom can't see the wedding dress before the wedding, it's bad luck!" I squealed, trying to hide the dress behind me.

"Don't be silly, that's just a preposterous saying." Jack replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I just came to take my clothes."

"Why do you need your clothes? You only need your tux for tomorrow." I inquired, not understanding.

"I'm going to need my clothes for our honeymoon and we're going right after the wedding." He explained like it was the most obvious thing. I had completely forgotten, but right after the wedding we were going to the Bahamas for a month.

"Oh right, silly me. It must be the nerves, I'm just too excited to be Mrs. Jack Parker." I said, giving him a large smile. At that time, if I had been smarter I would have noticed that Jack looked nervous and that his smiles were forced, but I didn't. "Anyway..." I continued. "Have you seen Alana? I've called her five times already and she isn't picking up. I thought it would be best to set an hour for us to meet tomorrow."

"No, I haven't." He replied quickly, too quickly. Alana Wilmer was my best friend, and the first friend I made in LA. I meet her in one of my first auditions and became fast friend, she was also my maid of honour. "Sweetie I've got to go." He said, before grabbing his suit case and leaving our apartment.

"Wait!" I called out, as I followed him to the door. "Don't I get a kiss?" I inquired as the sound of the door closing hardly was heard through out the house. Sighing, I turned my back on the door not knowing that it would be the last time I saw Jack face-to-face.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, and started pampering myself for the wedding. I called Alana a few more times, but her phone was disconnected. I thought nothing of it, her not picking up my calls was a normal occurrence. In my total ignorance I though she would be helping my soon to be mother-in-law with the preparations.

The wedding was happening at noon, so at eleven-thirty I was already squeezed into my Vera Wang dress, with beautiful white stiletto shoes matching the dress and a white veil covering my red curls. My make up was simple and the only jewellery I had was the silver bracelet I always carried with me.

"Miss Morgan, are you ready?" A voice sounded from behind the door, it was my chauffeur- Luigi. I didn't have many friends other than Alana, so while normally the bride got help dressing up I decided to do it on my own. This was probably the last time I was going to be called as a Morgan, even if it was only my artistic name. I took on my gran's last name when I took on my first role, and nobody new that it's wasn't officially my last name.

"Indeed I am." I replied as I stepped out of the door. "How do I look Luigi?" I inquired giving the young man a smile.

"You look beautiful, as always, Miss." The young man replied, beaming at me in return. "Let me escort you too the limousine."

"Well aren't you a gentleman..." I said. "Yes, let us depart."

We arrived at the chapel five minutes past noon, the bride should always be delayed after all. I didn't see anybody outside, and assumed that they were all inside waiting- paparazzi included. Luigi got out of the car quickly, and opened my door from the outside.

"Go on Miss, be happy." The chauffeur said softly, as I stepped out of the limo.

"Don't worry I plan to." I replied, giving him a grin before I headed towards the chapel. I was nervous, I was taking the biggest step of my life after all, but I was also giddy. I stepped inside the church and all I heard was murmurs, everyone was murmuring about something. I ignored it, and started walking towards the aisle, as they saw me the murmurs stopped. The silent was suffocating me, and finally noticing that the music wasn't starting I looked forward. Where I expected to see my fiance, his best man and my maid of honour was only a priest.

I looked around, searching for some answers, and instead I got blinded by the flashes of the paparazzi's cameras. Where was my fiance? Did he dumped me at the altar? Where's my best friend? We're some of the question I had in my mind as I stumbled out of the chapel.

I started walking towards the limousine, as the paparazzi pursued me. When I got there, and saw that Luigi had already left I remembered that another car was supposed to come after the wedding so I had no way of getting home.

"Miss Morgan, how does it feel to be left at the altar?" One paparazzo asked, as he continued to snap pictures of me. I did what a normal woman would do when harassed, I took of my heels and threw them at the paparazzo's face before running away.

* * *

I ran for two hours, barefoot and still in my wedding dress, till I lost the paparazzi. When I finally stopped running I didn't knew what hurt the most, my bleeding heart or my bleeding feet. From the looks of it I was in an alley, most of the walls had graffiti in them and there were a few large blue garbage containers.

I grabbed the veil from my head and threw it into the floor, before crouching between to garbage containers and ruining my make up crying. I wasn't crying for the prick that Jack was, I was crying for myself. Abandonment was a word that I carried with me all the time.

First my mother, than my father and now my fiance. All of them were supposed to love me, they were supposed to care and all of them left of their own free will. Maybe I was cursed, maybe I was cursed to be forever alone. I would most likely end up with twenty cats and crazy, that's was definitely my fate.

When I finished my inner ramblings, the sun was long gone and the moon was high in the sky. I tried to clean my face with my hands, but I was pretty sure I looked hideous. I was about to get up from my little spot of misery went I heard a cellphone's ring, my cell to be more exact.

_"My anaconda don't... My anaconda don't... My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun."_

I had hidden it on my thigh band, and surprisingly it hadn't fallen during my two hour marathon. I had a thing for using songs with weird lyrics as my ringtones, while Lydia's was the _"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard..." _ringtone, Aunt Natalie's was Anaconda by Nicki Minaj.

"Hey auntie." I said sniffling, I really didn't want to sound miserable while I was talking to the aunt I hadn't seen in years. While we hadn't seen each other for the past seven years, Aunt Natalie called me at least once a week. Lydia, on the other hand, called me almost everyday and we Skype(d) all the time.

_"Hey sweetie, how are you?" _Natalie Martin inquired. _"How was the wedding? Lydia really wanted to go but I had work."_

"I'm totally fine..." I said laughing, although it sounded pained. I just hopped my aunt wouldn't notice it through the phone, I really didn't need any pity at the moment.

"_Lucy, what's the matter?" _Aunt inquired, and I noticed the suspicious tone in her voice.

"Can we talk about it later auntie? I'm really not in the mood." I replied, sighing. I hoped she went along with it, I wasn't ready to talk about my pain yet.

"_Fine, but I'm holding you to that." _The older woman replied with a firm tone. "_I need your help Lucy. Lydia was attacked by a mountain lion last night on the video rental store and I don't know how to deal with her..."_

"A mountain lion?" I inquired, as I forced my snort down. People always came up with insane theories to explain what they didn't know. "How is she?"

_"She's high from some pills, she couldn't even go to school today." _Aunt replied, in a tired voice.

I didn't know how to help Lydia from this far, if I was in Beacon Hills thing would be different. That's went I go the best idea ever. I had just been left at the altar, I was shooting anything at the moment and I needed to get the hell away from the paparazzi, going home for a while was a great idea.

"Don't worry auntie, I'll be there tomorrow. Don't tell Lydia, bye." I said quickly before ending the call.

I was about to put my phone back on my thigh band when I received a notification from instagram, I clicked it and suddenly I was looking at the face's of my ex-fiance and my traitorous best friend. They seamed to be on a air plane, and the description was '_Off to the Bahamas with my babe!"._

My eyes grew misty. I hugged my arms to my breasts as a bitter gust lashed against my face. I tried not to, I really did, but one perfectly round drop edged down on my numb check. I cried, not in sadness but in rage. Never had I been more angry in my entire life. Abandonment was known to me, but not betrayal of this kind.

"Well what do we have here? Such a pretty thing." I heard a hard voice say from behind me. Turning around calmly, I noticed a weird looking man lusting over my body with his eyes. "Why are you alone here beautiful? An in such a pretty dress."

"Fuck off." I said coldly, before turning my back on the man again, not giving him much importance. I was still numb, I couldn't bring myself to care about anything other than how hurt I was feeling.

"We're do you think you going baby?" I heard the mean growl, before I was pulled back and thrown against the nearest wall. He attacked my mouth with his tongue for a second before falling to the ground dead, with a smile on his face.

If he had kept his eyes open he would have noticed my green eyes becoming bright glowing eyes, and maybe we could have escaped with his life. But he did not, and now he was dead. I looked to the body, and slowly blinked.

A growl escaped by throat, as I glared at the man dead on the floor. I kicked him a few time for good measure before walking away, not looking back and not feeling any kind of pity towards my almost rapist.

_"Beacon Hills, here I come."_

**A/N: So, yes Lucy is special. But how special is she? Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II:**_The Sun and the Moon_

You know that feeling of tiredness you get after working all day? That freezing sense of emptiness? The feeling that the world could burn and you wouldn't give a damn? Yeah, that's me right now.

I'm too young to have a mid-life crisis, but here I am- seating in a bus looking outside the window with dead frozen eyes.

I didn't know if I should laugh or cry, if I should scream my lungs out or bite my tongue. Maybe I should curse the Gods for my misery, or maybe the traitorous little runt I used to call my fiance and that little bitch who used to be my best friend... Or maybe I should curse myself for being so blind, blind enough not to see what was happening around me.

Maybe, I just pretended not to see.

Well, I didn't know exactly but I was definitely cursing someone for my pain in the depths of my chaotic mind.

* * *

I finally noticed the world around me when the bus made it's final stop, Beacon Hills. I had missed my hometown, no matter how dear the city of angels was to me Beacon Hills would always win the first place in my heart.

I quickly got out of the bus, not bothering to get my bags like the other passenger because I had none. I did, however, steal a t-shirt and jeans from a backyard and a wallet from a distracted guy- who was distracted looking at my boobs might I had. I knew I should feel guilty, stealing was a sin and all that, but I also had learned a long time a go that the world worked like the jungle- survival of the fittest.

Beacon Hills was a small town, I knew exactly where I was, so I started walking towards my destination- the Martin household.

* * *

_Ding, Dong._

I rang the bell and hold my breath. I wasn't nervous, I was just a little bit edgy. I knew, without a doubt, that Lydia already knew about my dreadful love life. She even had an alert on her cellphone following all the news that had my name attached to them. I didn't mind really, but I did feel a little bit exposed. I really hated pity, I didn't need it and it didn't change anything.

"Coming..." I heard Lydia call from inside, as the sound of stilettos hitting the floor was heard.

The door quickly opened to show a beautiful strawberry blonde, with large green eyes. Lydia was a beauty, always had been. I used to tell her that she would grow up to be a model and I had not been mistaken.

Her large eyes only widened as she took me in with her sight, letting out a gasp. "Lucy, oh my god..." She breathed out, before quickly giving my a bear hug. "I saw the news... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, I'm already getting over it." I replied, after letting out a sigh and rolling my eyes. I really wasn't even near 'getting over it', but I was a actress and If I had to put on a mask until I felt nothing about the name Jack Parker then that was what I would have to do.

Lydia softly let me out of her squeezing hug, and looked me over with a glance before arching her brow. "What in the _hell _are you wearing?"

Now there she was, that was just so Lydia I almost barked a laugh. "It was either this or my very ruined Vera Wang wedding dress."

"At least the dress was a Vera Wang, that shirt looks like somebody has died in it already." My cousin exclaimed, looking at the shirt like it had been worn by the devil. Then again, I did steal from a neighborhood know for it's high crime rate and high number of overdoses...

"Anyway, if you would be so kind to let me in... I don't want the neighbors to know I'm here." I said, before softly pushing her aside and entering the house that saw me grow. "At the moment I'm incognito."

"Nobody here actually knows that Lucy Alura Martin is The Lucy Morgan, you look completely different." Lydia responded rolling her eyes. "Although you're all that the media is talking about at the moment, so maybe you should disguise yourself or something, ."

"Maybe some glasses or something..." I murmur under my breath, not very worried about it. "Always worked for Superman."

"Either way, go take a bath and I'll get you some clothes that don't look like they came from a run away junkie." Lydia said quickly, as if in a hurry.

"Relax, I just got here ..." I informed my younger cousin, amused at her antics. "I also want to talk with you about the mountain lion incident, you're mother called me."

"The mountain lion is dead, it doesn't matter." The teen replied, shaking her her but I could see her hands shaking. Whatever she had seen was being repressed, and I couldn't help but worry. Lydia was a very down to earth person, she only believe in concrete evidence and I was pretty sure she was repressing that memory not to destroy everything she had ever believed in. I would bet all my money that she didn't see a mountain lion that night.

"But get ready..." She continued in a bossy tone. "You've already met Jackson, but I want you to meet Allison, so we're going out tonight."

"Really Lydia?" I whined, yes I admit I pouted like a brat. But I was just left at the alter, my ex-fiance is probably fucking my traitorous ex best friend in some beach in the freaking Bahamas, I am being stalked by the media and my miserable life is being covered by almost every magazine in the country- seriously, I just wanted to crawl into a whole and hide for a century.

"Yes, I'm not leaving you here alone to hide in self pity." She informed me, glaring at me while silently challenging me. Damn she knew how my mind worked. There was no way I was going to give the Fates another motive to laugh in my face, if I just cowered in self pity I would be weak, pathetic. Damn, you Lydia you know how to work my strings.

"Fine." I growled out, before walking towards the bath, not saying anything else. I was pretty sure the little brat was smirking at my back, after all I was the one who taught her.

* * *

And that is how I ended up in the backside of Jackass's car, squeezed next to poor Allison. The damn car was so damn tiny I thought I was going to suffocate. It would be all over the tabloids - _"Lucy Morgan found dead in the back of a teen's car._"

"Why are we here anyway?" Jackson inquired, and this time it wasn't a stupid question. I too wanted to know what we were doing at the high school in the middle of the night. I mean, I did have a few escapades at night in my time, but I also knew those never turned into anything good.

"Scott sent me a text, so we came to get him." Allison replied, although I could see a frown on her face. I didn't feel like asking, but who was this Scott kid again?

"Seriously? Because it's not creepy at all to come to school at night." Jackson grumbled, and I had to agree with Jackass a bit. What was the kid doing at night in the school anyway?

"Let's just go." Lydia ordered, as she got out of the car. The three teens got out, and when Lydia sense that I wasn't moving she turned at me, with her hands on her hips, and glared.

"Hey, don't look at me." I said. "I've finished high school already, and there's no way I'm stepping inside If I'm not forced by law. Seriously, my high school days weren't all daisies and sunshines."

Lydia looked at me skeptically, but surprisingly Jackson came to the rescue. "Come on Lydia, If it was me I wouldn't like to go to high school again either ... especially in the middle of the night to look for a twerp she doesn't even know. "

"Fine." Lydia relented with a sigh, giving me a look I recognized as concern. "I'll allow you the ten minutes that it's going to take to find Scott to hallow in your self pity, ten minutes only."

"When you come back my makeup will still be as perfect as it is now Lydia." I replied, giving her a small smirk and a wink.

She gave me a full grin before walking towards the entrance of the high school.

* * *

Now Lucy Martin wasn't a complete idiot. Oh, you can bet you ass she wasn't. The moment Jackson parked the car in the parking lot of the high school something in my bones told me to run, that this was someone's playing ground and that she hadn't been invited to the party.

I would normally have grabbed Lydia and her little friends and told them to run like they had a hellhound on their trail, but I couldn't do it. Lydia has just suffered a trauma, she was almost at her breaking point. The point were the rules are broken, the point were you reality is shattered.

I knew that my cousin would be physically safer if she knew what really bumped in the night, but mentally it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

So I decided to send them inside the school, at the very least they would be able to hide and not be completely exposed- as she was now.

I stepped out of the vehicle, and closed my eyes letting my senses free. I let my feet take me away, like they had a mind of their own. When I finally stopped I was almost on the other side of the school building and when I opened my eyes saw a large pool of blood in the ground.

There were tracks, large drops of blood seemed to go in the opposite direction of where she came from, I was about to follow them when a beastly growl rippled the silent from the night.

I looked up to see a large beastly wolf with red blood eyes looking directly at me. I lost my breath for a moment, just looking at the ruby like eyes that never left mine and, without any control, my own eyes glowered. Almost as a greeting, a small hello. From one beast to another.

I took a step forward, in his direction, but before I could take another step the sound off the police sirens killed the soft silence.

And the wolf ran, in the other direction.

* * *

I scrubbed my eyes softly as the sunlight hit my eyes, and I groaned before turning to the other side. Last night had been a very tiresome night, and it had been just my first night back home. You could say many things about Beacon Hills, but one things was for sure ... it was never boring.

After the police arrived, Lydia and her friends came running out of the school. I think my little cousin almost had a nervous breakdown at the thought of me outside of the school with a serial killer. Although I'm pretty sure that Derek wasn't it.

She was like this at the thought of a normal serial killer, I think I would have to lock her at Eichen House if she ever found out it was a alpha werewolf serial killer. Well she was young, and she was a known genius. With enough time she could deal with all the unnatural things in the world, but not yet, she wasn't ready.

My head was getting fuzzier with all these thought running around wild, so I sat up. With all the damn sunlight I couldn't sleep anyway. Slowly, but steadily, I touched the silver bracelet on my right wrist, the one I never took off. Turning it around I could easily read the words engraved: _"There's someone out there meant to be yours..."_

Determined, I quickly got out of bed.

I had an old friend to see.

* * *

I walked quickly, there weren't many people around. It was still early, many were still probably resting. The thing that enervated me about this place wasn't the smell, despise the vile smell of disinfectant turning my stomach, but the color. White, everything white. White walls, white doors, white clothes. It made me antsy, or maybe those were my own nerves and it didn't have anything to do with the color scheme.

I found the door I was looking for and without reluctance I opened it, and leaned against the wall. There was only one person in the room, who slowly turned towards me and gave me a smirk.

A smirk I had missed a lot, a smirk that was present in all my teen memories. Good and bad, happy or bloody.

The pairs of glowing eyes greeted each other, like old friends. Like the sun and the moon greet each other every eclipse, with just a look.

"_Hello Peter_."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:** _My first kiss went a little like this_

_7 years ago, 2004  
_

"Lucy hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" Aunty Natalie called from the kitchen loudly. I cursed almost silently, moving quickly through my room stuffing my books inside my bag.

"I'm coming!"I replied quickly, before she called me again. I quickly put on my sneakers, grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

"Did you fell asleep again young lady?" My uncle inquired, with amusement in his eyes, as he looked through the newspaper. Lydia was sitting next to him grinning at me, while stuffing her face with pancakes.

"Uncle, you wound me." I replied, winking at Lydia only for her to giggle at me. My uncle looked at us smiling, before returning to his reading.

"Hurry up and eat, I don't want you to arrive late on your first day." My aunt said, as she put a plate full of pancakes and a glass with orange juice in front of me. I thanked her and joined Lydia in stuffing my face with pancakes.

I had a feeling that today was going to be different.

* * *

I walked into chemistry and took a seat in the back. The teacher started to talk, and I completely zoned out. It was the first day of school, you know the day that everybody just wants to chat about their summers, not the day you pay attention to the teacher.

I was talking with Jenny, one of my friends, quietly when the pain started. Small needles in my abdomen, that's what it felt like, and I knew for sure that I had just had my first period. Aunt Natalie had told my everything about it, wanting me to be prepared for it when it came. I grabbed my bag and asked for permission to leave the class room, before quickly make a run for the toilet.

I quickly cleaned myself up and texted my aunt: "Congrats you niece is now a woman, I can now bleed for days without dying." Her reply came quickly, a very long testament that said she was proud of me. I rolled my eyes, pocked my phone and started walking back towards class when it really started.

It started on my feet, it was like needles on fire were cutting through my skin, before it spread through the rest of my body. I quickly fell to the ground in pain, I could hardly move a muscle. I knew the bell was almost ringing and I didn't want people to notice me fallen on the ground, so I dragged myself to the closest janitor's closet and promptly passed out.

Unknown to me, my eyes had just glowed and all that pain was just a 'welcome to the supernatural' gift.

* * *

When I woke up classes where already finished, and I felt surprisingly fresh after all that pain. I don't know what to call it, but after I woke up the world felt different. I felt different. Stronger, more confident. I have no idea what had happened to me, but I was going to figure it out. Maybe Aunt knew about it or something.

I made my way home and, unsurprisingly, the house was empty. My aunt and uncle should still be working and Lydia was probably still at school. I ran to my room and decided to search about what happened to me. Unfortunately, no matter what I googled nothing seamed right. I wasn't dying, that's for sure. I never felt so alive ever. So weird diseases were a bust, and apparently period didn't give pain of such density. I didn't find anything so I decided to go watch tv.

The next few days everything went by normally. I questioned my aunt but I'm pretty sure she thought I had imagined the pain. Something about being in sock after having my first period or something. So I decided to forget about it.

* * *

I was walking towards my next class. I was almost there when it came, again, this time more excruciating. The pain, although different than before, appeared out of nowhere. I wasn't even remotely prepared for it.

I leaned against the wall and took a big breath. This time it wasn't all my body, this time it was worse. My throat was burning, it felt like I had just eaten acid. I wanted to scratch it, cut it open. Worse of all was the hunger, I felt so damn hungry. It was like I hadn't eaten anything for days, I felt so empty.

I looked up and noticed people staring at me, great. I quickly focused, trying to ignore the pain and made a run for it. Coincidentally I ended up in the same janitor's closet I had used before.

I closed the door, and sat on the floor. I tried to not focus on the pain, but there was nothing else to focus on other than the darkness in that small, and smelly closet. I heard the bell, and let out a sight of relief , at least nobody would find me know.

I stayed whimpering in pain, in the dark, for god knows how long until someone opened the door. I looked up, and saw a boy with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Unknown to me, mine had also glowed.

"Well, this is interesting..." The boy said. He looked a little bit older than me, not my much, and had a devilish grin stamped on his handsome face.

"Who are you?" I inquired, my voice sounding scratchy almost as if I had been on the desert without water for days.

"I'm Peter Hale." Peter informed me, and he looked at me in curiosity. "And what are you sweetheart?"

"Sorry?" I asked, confused. He hadn't asked who I was, but what I was. I'm a girl, I'm human, I'm american... "You mean my name? I'm Lucy."

"What kind are you?" He asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

"Kind?" I was getting more confused by the minute. Was this guy crazy or something? Must be it! "Are a nut case or something?"

"You don't know." He said lowly, looking at me like I was mystery that needed to be figured. "Sweetheart, let me put it in the most simple way for you to understand. You're not human."

"What?" Ok, that is it. I'm going to call eichen house, I'm pretty sure they lost one of their psychos.

"You're eyes just glowed, that not normal for a human." He informed me, as he stepped towards me and looked me in the eyes. I saw his eyes turn gold and I felt something in me change. I felt some kind of connection with this guy, I felt I could trust him.

"You're eyes just glowed again, purple his not a common color." He told me, almost in a hum.

"What are you?" I asked, I couldn't deny the facts. He's eyes just changed into gold, if that's not screaming inhuman I don't know what is.

"Werewolf." He said, pointing at himself with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously?" I asked, somewhat skeptical. Sure his eyes change color, but werewolf? Really? Why not alien? I could deal with Alien far better than werewolf.

He smirked before letting out a growl, quickly enough his appearance changed. He had more facial hair than before, pointy fangs and his nose looked somewhat weird. Not to mention the pointy ears.

"Holy shit." I gaped at him like a fish, only to hear him chuckle at me in amusement.

"Welcome to the supernatural little succubus." He announced, with a knowing look in his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're one, a rare kind of succubus but a succubus nonetheless."

"What?" I asked, gobsmacked. Weren't succubus demons that feed on sex? Like demons that killed people while having sex with them? I was a demon? What the fuck?!

"Yup, succubus." He happily informed me, letting me know we was having fun at my expense. "Let me guess you're mother not around, and you've recently become a "woman"?" He asked.

"Yes." I said quietly, my mother and my damn period where private matters and I didn't feel like telling this boy, who I just met, about them.

"That proves it, you're a succubus." He said, before stretching out his hand to me. "Come on, get up. This place stinks."

I carefully took his hand and he pulled me up. "You're coming with me, I'm teaching you supernatural and succubus 101."

* * *

We ended up somewhere in the woods when Peter finale stopped walking and told me to have a seat in a rock, before he sat in front of me.

"So, supernatural or succubus 101 first?" He asked.

"I suppose supernatural 101 first." I replied. He hadn't said anything since we left school, and I had been trying to wrap my head in the fact that I was a supernatural creature known as a succubus, that werewolves existed, and that the supernatural was real.

"Ok, so there's many kinds of supernaturals. Werewolves, like moi, and succubus , like you, are just some of them. Normally each kind keeps to themselves, and we don't mix often. If we need something from the others we normally send the emissaries, they're humans that know about the supernatural. Normally we also send warnings to other supernaturals, like if they're hunters around and stuff like that. Any questions?"

"Yes. Do witches, vampires and the like exist? Hunters?" I asked, super curious. I felt like Harry Potter must have felt when he was told he was a wizard.

"Basically every myth you have heard is probably true. Hunters, well that a sore topic. Basically some humans found out about us and decided to spend their lives hunting us like damn cattle." Peter replied, let out a growl when mentioning hunters.

"So if they find me they would kill me?" I asked somewhat in shock. I had just found out that there were people out there that wanted to kill me for existing, now that's really fucked up.

"Yes, its us or them." Peter replied, looking at me with a dead serious expression on his face. "If they come after you, you run. If you can't run at least die fighting." I nodded, somewhat still frozen in fear.

"Now, about succubus." Peter started, his tone changing to one more happy. "They're always female, if a succubus as a male child then he would be a incubus, not a succubus. There's a few kinds of different succubus but the most common have blue eyes. They fed on chi and sexual energy of humans of either sex. They fed and heal themselves sucking the chi of their victims through a kiss or through sex. They also have the power of seduction and manipulation, being able to control other by skin touch. They're also very strong and life longer than humans. Questions?"

"What's the difference between a incubus and a succubus? You said that my eyes were purple, am I uncommon then? What's chi? I can control people by touching them?" I questioned rapidly.

"They have almost the same powers, but incubus are male. Yes, purple eyed succubus are very uncommon. Chi is life force, if you feed on a human you'll kill them by sucking the life out of them. Yes in time you'll be able to control people. Can I continue?" Peter said. I nodded, wanting to know more info.

"Now the big difference between blue eyed and purple eyed succubi is that blue eyed ones can't have monogamous relationships. Purple eyed one have an ability that the others don't have, called dream jumping. Basically it's the root for the folklore about succubus attacking men during their sleep. You can basically feed on sexually frustrated man during their dreams, not having the same levels of hunger that the blue eyed succubi have. Not only that but purple eyed ones have mates, just like werewolves. Like Soul mates. Questions?"

"So I can invade dreams to suck the life of guys? Great." I muttered, still trying to assimilate all that information. "And a soul mate? Seriously?"

"Yup, you're lucky." Peter said, giving me a smile. "_There's someone out there meant to be yours._"

"Yeah right." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'll believe when I see it." Peter has about to say something when he stopped and looked at me, completely still. What I didn't know was that my eyes and been flashing from green to purple like a disco light for the past minute.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, looking at me narrowly.

The moment he mentioned hunger, my throat got on fire and I felt it again. The never ending feeling of hunger. I just wanted it to stop so I let it out, so I let my control go. The next thing I know I'm pushing Peter against a tree looking at him life he's a well grilled steak.

He doesn't even stop me, instead he nods his head while looking at me in amusement. I take that has a invitation and kiss him. It wasn't a soft kiss, it definitely wasn't. It was a wild kiss filled with hunger, especially on my part. Although Peter was having his fun too, apparently getting drained by a succubus was a very pleasant experience. I, however, was wondering why he wasn't dead yet. Wasn't I supposed to be a succubus who kills through kisses? Well whatever, I'm glad he wasn't dead since he was the only one who could explain all this weird supernatural shit to me.

Great, I had my first kiss with a werewolf because I was hungry for chi. That sounds wrong on so many levels.

**A/N: Hey guys, so about this pairing with Peter... do you like or not? Do you still want this to be a Derek fic or do you want Peter? Love triangle maybe? Tell me what you're thinking please, don't be ghost readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Really?" I questioned sarcastically. "The Big Bad Wolf? That's your thing now?"

"Wasn't it always my thing?" Peter asked in return, grinning at me as he walked towards me with open arms. "Missed you little soul sucker, give Peter a hug."

He gave a steady hug, that I returned, before giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I was surprised to see you at the school, you haven't change a bit."

"You have, who knew being a murderous Alpha would be in your future." I stated, giving him a pointed look.

"Everybody knew, you included." He replied, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you never helped me dig up a grave, and it's not like I didn't do the same for you love."

"That's true friendship for you right there." I declared, punching him slightly in the shoulder while giving him a wink. "Although that doesn't explain your wild killing spree, specially with hunters in town. I meet Allison _Argent _the yesterday."

"Don't say that name in front of me." Peter growled out, red eyes spinning in rage.

"So I was right, the Argents were responsible for the fire. Which one was it? The old man Gerard? His son?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes. Hunters made my skin crawl, the only reason that Argent girl friend of Lydia's was still breathing was because she wasn't a hunter yet. Let's just say that many of the bodies Peter had helped me bury were of hunters who had tried to kill me first.

"His daughter, Kate." The alpha spit out the name like venom, before punching a wall in rage. "I'm killing all of the ones responsible for the death of my family, but she's the last piece to be squashed."

"Wasn't that the skank dating you nephew?" I inquired, trying to remember the girl. All the mental images I had of her were of a wild blonde teen who showed way too much cleavage.

"Yes, she was. She used him." He replied, although I knew he would have preferred silently punching the wall instead of answering my questions. "I should have just killed her back then."

"Not that I disagree with you on punishing murderers, but why did you bite the kid?" Kids mixed with potentially dangerous supernatural stuff just gave me dark flashbacks from my own teen days. Let's just say that being best friends with Peter had been quite the adventure.

"The bigger the pack, the stronger the pack. You know that." Peter explained, but I rolled my eyes in reply.

"Sure go bite teenagers to make up a strong pack, did you forget our own high school days?"

"Of course not, but the only member of my pack was living her glamorous life and planning her wedding. How else was I going to make my pack stronger?" He answered.

"Let's not mention the 'w' word, nor white dresses for a while." I declared, wincing at the recent memory although I did smile a bit when Peter declared me part of his pack. I'm sure that if Succubi had packs, he would be in mine.

"If I ever see the guy I'll murder him for you gorgeous." The werewolf said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I'll make a vine out of you tearing him to shreds." I smirked at him, and he gave me a gentle smile in return. He may be a murderous psycho but he was still my old werewolf friend.

"He wasn't your mate was he?" Peter inquired, already knowing the answer.

"No, but I'm not going to wait around forever for some knight in shiny armor Peter. I just can't." I answered, frustration dripping from my voice.

"I see." He said, letting the subject drop. "You have been feeding right? I know being hunted down by the paparazi may be troublesome while feeding but you did feed right? Was you ex enough?"

"Yeah, I figured how to dream jump a few years back." I informed him with a smile, proud of my accomplishment. "Basically I fall asleep, and during it I enter the dreams of hot young males and have my wicked way with them. Seriously, it's like always having sex dreams with hot models. During my past relationship I didn't use it much, but I still needed it. He-who-I-will-not-name was just human, he couldn't keep up every night."

"He wasn't your mate darling." Peter replied in a annoying knowing tone, smirking at me.

"Whatever Mr. Alpha." I teased him back.

"So my little dreamer, you in this pack or not?" He asked, and I knew that the conversation had just gone serious.

"As if you can leave me out of this, I'm your body burying friend,although I'm not getting my hands dirty darling." I informed my alpha, knowing he would let me do as I please.

"Very well, keep you manicure perfect and let the alpha paint the city red." He said in his best villain voice, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing at him. "Stop laughing, that was a legit antagonistic voice."

"Yeah, whatever _Petey_."


End file.
